I Can't Lose You Now
by Childishsince1997
Summary: The days of the Soviet Union had dispersed as everyone could now go out of the house for good. One by one they start moving away making Ivan alone, but Ravis dosen't want to leave. ((This be for my older brother. I thought we could use the rp from the one time. I think it goes with the current situation.))
1. Everyone Leaves

**I Can't Lose You Now…**

Maybe it was a short time ago we just met, but after that short time I have grown attached to you… like you were my family. If I l lose you now… that just means im alone once again da?

The Soviet Union dispersed so quickly Ivan didn't have time to react. Now that it was, the ones who were accompanied there were now free to leave which some were happy, others afraid but in their own minds glad to not be maids to the Russian. Ivan just started at the window staring off into the snow, waiting for everyone to leave. He could do something about it, but what well would that do?

The last day, his own sister left him in the cold house and all he did was stare out the window, even when the wind blew blinding white snow in his vision. He stared with no emotion. Everyone left him…

…Everyone, except Latvia. The young one was having a difficult time packing his bags. He was in too much of a trance to even pick up his bag. He knew he was free from the Russian's house, but something inside said he didn't want to leave. It was nice to have a family in some sorts. A family…

He dearly cared for Ivan. Ravis wanted to have a family, and Ivan seemed to make his dream come true, even though it wasn't like most families he didn't care he had brothers,(Baltics) a creepy older sister, (Belarus seems to fit) a mother, (Ukraine seemed the motherly type to him) and…a father… Ivan. He seemed to be a father figure when he was nice. Ravis thought more. Did he have to leave his family now?


	2. I-I Don't Want to Leave

I-I Don't Want to L-Leave

It had been a hour now since Ivan -thought- everyone left. He was alone: he didn't like it at all. He stepped away from the window and slowly walked u to the abandoned hallway where everyone's rooms used to be. He herd no sound except the sound of his own footsteps and the howling wind outside.

Ivan made his way to the first bedroom. Empty: it would've been his older sister's room. The next room, empty as well: Bella's room. Finally, he stared into the Baltic's room, emp- wait a minute… Ivan's eyes widen as he saw the young Latvian sitting on his bed, not noticing the bigger nation at his door until Ivan suddenly coughed, startling Ravis.

M-Mr. Russia! I-I..." the Latvian was scared of words. The man before him used to go insane if he said the wrong words. Used to.. He looked down afraid to even look at the face of menicing eyes which sadden Russia deeply. He loved Latvia as a son, he admitted to beating th young boy along with his brothers, he would have nightmares himself and freeze when he woke up in tears.

Ivan sighed as he came closer and knelt to the young one's level, something he never done before. "Ravis, you are supposed to leave now da?" Ivan looked at Ravis with concern. Did he scar this child so much that he was afraid to leave?

There was a long silence, no one moved as the house creaked to settle itself. The clock on the wall ticked slowly. Then, something happened as Ravis quickly wrapped his small arms as much as he could around the bigger person; tears fell from the child's eyes as he hid his face in Ivan's chest. Ivan became still as it happened. It had never been done before. He herd Ravis mumble words: "I-I don't want to l-leave M-Mr. Russia! I-I want to s-stay!"

Tears fell from Ravis's eyes, something again Ivan never saw before. Ivan stayed still wondering if he really herd what he thought.

"I-I didn't want to l-leave because I want a f-family. A-and I don't want to go a-anywhere else anymore." This saddened the Russian deeply. He really did scare the little boy.

"I-I have grown attached like y-you would b-be my father. If I l-leave, that would m-make you alone…" Ravis's eyes looked up to the bigger nations face which was in awe on what had just occurred.

"M-Mr. Russia…C-can I stay here?" Ivan blinked before slowly moving his hands to gently hold the child into a hug, burying his face into Ravis's hair tearing up for something else, other than being alone.

"Da, call me by whatever you like except what you called me before." Ivan whispered as he felt Ravis nod in acceptance. He was a Father like figure to him, that is all Ravis needed and Ivan is not alone.

Shall I continue? Write what you think in the comment section ^^


End file.
